


Seventeen Queries

by all_spice



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Exhibitionism, F/M, In Medias Res, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_spice/pseuds/all_spice
Summary: Data wants to learn about the birds and the bees. Who better to ask than the ship's resident Hot Guy?(This image would not leave my head. I didn't want to come up with an OFC and felt weird writing Troi so just made it a reader-insert. There's a Part 2 coming but be warned, it is almost entirely The Talk for Curious Androids and it is awkward. Absolute crack.)
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader, William Riker/Reader, William Riker/Reader/Data, William Riker/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Seeking Advice

‘Oh... oh, Commander!’ you moaned, tightening your grip on your commanding officer’s hair as he pounded into you, his breath coming out in sharp pants hot against your shoulder. William Riker was easy to be intimate with. You had an agreement. Work colleagues on shift, then hot and heavy sex when your time off lined up. 

‘You like that, huh? Like how my cock stretches you out?’ He growled, digging his nails into the flesh of your ass. He thrust deeply into your pussy, holding you close against him as you struggled to catch your breath. ‘Tell me how it feels.’ he ordered. 

‘Uhh...’ your brain struggled to piece together a coherent thought. He gave you a light spank and bit your earlobe. 

‘Tell me, Lieutenant.’ He said sternly, teaching down to rub your clit. 

The damn door to his quarters chimed. 

‘You’re uh... you feel...’ you glanced at the door, still lost for words. 

‘Eyes on me.’ He rubbed gentle circles over your clit. 

‘Commander, you fill me up so nicely, makes me—‘ 

The door chimed again. You sighed. ‘Do you need to get that?’ 

Riker rolled his eyes. ‘Computer?’ He muttered. ‘Who’s at the door?’

‘Lieutenant Commander Data.’ The computer supplied, coolly. Riker let his head drop to your shoulder again, allowing a frustrated whine to escape his lips. 

‘I’ll hide in the bathroom.’ You already knew the drill. If you were lucky, you’d get to come... again... when he came back. When he felt guilty he’d do anything to get you off. 

‘Just a minute while I see what he wants.’ Riker gently pulled away from you and reached down blindly for his hastily discarded uniform trousers. ‘I swear, if it’s about early 22nd century shitposts again...’

You grabbed a soft blanket from the back of the couch where you had been precariously balanced and draped it over your sweaty body, giggling as you retreated to the bathroom. Riker brushed some carpet fuzz from his trousers and took a deep breath. 

‘Come in.’ He spat, perhaps with more venom than was necessary. It wasn’t Data’s fault—the android’s circuits had not been blessed with tact. The doors slid open to reveal Data, standing patiently. 

‘Commander Riker.’ He greeted, with a slight cock of his head. ‘I do not wish to intrude.’

‘What’s up, Data?’ Riker asked, offering a tired smile. Data looked toward the ceiling a moment before continuing. 

‘Ah. I had a number of questions about a... rather sensitive topic— Commander? Are you all right?’ 

‘Huh?’ Riker asked, wiping sweat from his brow. ‘Oh. I’m fine.’

‘Are you certain? You are diaphoretic, your body temperature is slightly elevated, and your heart rate has exceeded your normal resting—‘ Data stepped forward as Riker waved his hand dismissively. 

‘Yeah, Data, I was just—I was working out. What sensitive topic? Does the Captain need something?’ 

‘No, Commander. The topic for which I seek information is of a more personal nature. Geordi told me you were a resident expert on what he calls, colloquially, the birds and the bees.’

Riker stared back at the android’s nearly-eager yellow eyes before bursting into laughter. Data’s eyebrows moved together, his brow furrowing. 

‘You interrupted—you came to ask about sex?’ Riker asked. ‘And I’m the resident expert? Remind me to have a chat with Geordi some time.’

‘At what time would you like to be reminded?’ Data asked. 

‘No, Data, don’t worry about that.’ Riker glanced toward the bathroom door expectantly. ‘I know you probably have a lot of questions—‘

‘I have seventeen questions, the answers to which I could not find to a sufficient degree in the computer banks.’ Data offered. 

‘Right. Do you have to know now?’ Riker scratched the back of his neck absent-mindedly. 

‘No, Commander. Although I am experiencing a great degree of curiosity, I can wait until you have completed your workout.’ 

‘Thank you, Data.’ Riker breathed a sigh of relief. 

‘Commander?’ Data asked, his eyes flicking toward the couch. ‘I was not aware of your transfer to another role. Your service record does not list scientific qualifications.’

Riker followed the android’s gaze to your crumpled blue uniform top and swallowed thickly. ‘That’s, uhh... that’s not mine.’ He answered. 

‘Would you like me to return it to its owner?’ Data offered. 

‘That won’t be necessary, she’s—she’s—‘ Riker faltered as he tried to explain the presence of the unexpected object without outright lying to Data, which felt rather inexplicably mean. 

‘May I posit a hypothesis?’ Data asked. 

‘Sure.’

‘I think that I may have interrupted you engaging in the very birds and bees I came to ask you about. Is that correct?’

‘Something like that, Data.’ Riker felt a flush creeping up his neck. 

‘Fascinating. Would I be able to observe the continuation of this activity?’ Data asked innocently, his eyebrows raising as he regarded Riker with an approximation of an expectant look. 

‘Data! That’s not really—sex is a private activity, just between two people—‘

‘I have read that many species, such as the Skrreea, may take many—‘

Riker shot Data a withering look even an Android could understand, then carefully proceeded. ‘Listen. I’m sure if you’ve been researching sex, you’re familiar with consent.’

Data nodded. 

‘If you were to... observe a sexual act between two—or more—individuals, you would need consent from all parties.’

‘Of course. You would like me to ask the Lieutenant whether she would be comfortable with my presence while you continued?’

‘No!’ Riker exclaimed. ‘I’ll talk to her. You... wait here.’ Riker carefully made his way to the bathroom, shooting a wary glance at Data on his way. He found you leaning against the sink, arms crossed. 

‘What does he want?’ You asked. 

‘Well, he...’ Riker trailed off, raking his fingertips through his beard. ‘How much did you hear?’

‘Something about consent? You didn’t sound too happy out there.’ You frowned, teaching up to gently rub Riker’s shoulders. 

‘So you know that fantasy we talked about? Putting on a show while someone watched?’ He asked. 

‘Yeah... why? Does Data want to watch us?’ Your hands stilled as you considered the possibility. Data was interesting—handsome in the clean, deliberate way that statues are often handsome, and desperately curious. But when you had pictured yourself and Riker dabbling in exhibitionism, you had someone a little... less like a colleague in mind. 

‘He wants to learn about sex.’ Riker rolled his eyes, the blue irises flashing in the light. ‘Geordi told him I was an expert.’ 

‘And as with warp engines, he is rarely wrong.’ You smirked. The corner of Riker’s mouth quirked downward. 

‘I’m being serious. What do you think?’ Riker asked, placing his warm hands firmly on your hips. 

‘I’m... kinda into it.’ You shrugged. ‘We have been talking about getting a little kinkier. If it also happens to be educational, and you make me come a couple more times, I don’t really see any downsides.’

‘Other than the fact that Data and I both serve on the bridge and he’ll have seen my junk.’

You giggled at Riker’s serious expression. ‘He’s an android, Will. He’s awkward, but not exactly predisposed to making things awkward on purpose.’ 

‘You have a point.’ Riker took in a slow, deep breath, chewing the inside of his cheek before meeting your eye again. ‘So. We doing this?’

‘I’m game if you are.’ Your pussy clenched a bit at the thought of finally trying something you’d fantasised about for years. 

Riker gave a short nod and left the bathroom. Data was standing in the same spot, still gazing expectantly toward the bathroom door. Riker stood in front of you protectively. 

‘She’s okay with it, so I’m okay with it. You can observe.’

‘Thank you for the opportunity.’ Data chirped. ‘May I ask questions throughout the act or should I refrain until after you have reached a conclusion?’ 

‘Uh... how about you wait until after.’ Riker furrowed his brow as he took your hand. ‘This is Y/N.’

‘Lieutenant Y/L/N. You are in the xenoepidemiology residency, are you not?’

‘Yeah. We worked on that funky virus a while back.’ You smiled sheepishly, tightening the blanket around you, suddenly very conscious of your nakedness. 

‘Okay, enough of that.’ Riker shut down the introductions. ‘Data, for you, this is like watching an experiment. For us, it’s very intimate, and neither of us have had an... audience before.’ He began pulling at his uniform zipper. 

‘I understand. I am aware of a sort of observer effect—‘ Data’s mouth snapped shut as Riker waved his hand dismissively. 

‘Yeah. Anyway. We’re going to take this to the bed. You can sit on that chair in the corner.’ 

Data smoothly lowered himself into the plush chair in the corner of Riker’s bedroom and folded his hands in his lap. Riker looked over at you and nodded, signalling that now was as good a time as any to get back into it. You dropped the blanket, face turning red as a strange feeling of shame washed over you. It felt taboo, yet Data wasn’t really a person, was he? 

These racing thoughts quieted as Riker shrugged off his uniform top and folded you in his strong arms, pressing his soft lips to yours as he pulled you close. You soon forgot about your observer as Riker’s fingers toyed with the short hairs at the back of your neck, his nails lightly scraping the sensitive skin. 

You let out a quiet, appreciative moan as Riker’s tongue slid into your mouth, caressing your own as his hand travelled down the length of your spine to settle on your ass, kneading the pliant muscle there. You pushed your breasts against his chest and worked at the zipper on his trousers. He had neglected his briefs when he had quickly made himself decent for his unexpected visitor earlier, and his thick cock was beginning to stir at your closeness. 

Breaking away from your kiss, Riker kicked off his trousers and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the top of his thigh to indicate where you should sit. Bracing yourself against his shoulders, you straddled him, settling into his lap. His hands found your breasts and he pushed them together, peppering kisses over them while his thumbs lazily strokes your nipples. You scratched his scalp just how he liked it, trying to forget the silent android behind you. 

‘God, they’re perfect.’ Riker mused quietly, weighing each breast in his hand and smiling up at you. ‘Look how they fit in my palms.’

You leaned down for another kiss, conscious of your pussy resting against Riker’s now half-hard dick. You left a trail of kisses from his lips to his neck, gently running your nails through his chest hair. 

‘Please, Commander. May I suck your cock?’ You whispered, rolling your hips in his lap. Leaning back, you bit your lip as you watched him glance toward Data. Riker smirked at you. 

‘Permission granted.’

You gingerly got up from his lap, falling to your knees between his spread thighs. Riker’s hands were already gathering your hair into a ponytail, which he wrapped around his fist. You gently kissed his stomach, then left gentle nips and kisses up his thighs as your fingers began teasing his balls. You knew it was time to taste him when he tightened his grip on your hair and made an almost imperceptible desperate noise. 

Laying the weight of his cock on your tongue, you began sucking slowly, jaw wide to accommodate his girth. He was like no one you’d had before—not too long, sure, but substantial, and his technique made up for anything he lacked in length. Soon you felt him at the back of your throat, and you swirled your tongue beneath him as he gently pulled your head back. He would set the pace now he knew you were comfortable. 

‘Touch yourself.’ He rasped. You glanced up to meet his eyes and saw his jaw slack, a look of complete surrender across his face. Your hand settled on your pussy, gathering substantial wetness before beginning slow circles around your clit. Almost painfully aware of Data behind you, you angled your hips downward so the android might make out what you were doing. 

‘Good girl. Taking the whole thing for me.’ Riker began thrusting up into your mouth at a quicker pace, completely hard now. ‘Fuck I love that little mouth.’ You moved your hand from your pussy up to his balls, stroking gently over the wrinkled skin. Riker pulled you off of him and you caught your breath. 

‘Yes, Commander?’ You gasped. 

‘Did I tell you you could stop touching yourself?’ He growled, leaning down toward you. 

‘No, sir.’

‘No, sir is right.’ He released your hair and motioned for you to stand, glancing again toward Data. ‘Get in position. This warrants disciplinary action, Lieutenant.’ 

This time, you looked toward Data as you settled onto all fours on the bed. His yellow eyes flicked over your form, and it looked like he had a question—as though he were filing it away for later. Riker stood and moved behind you, stroking your ass. 

‘I think five will do.’ He decided, then lay the first sharp spank down on your left cheek. You yelped in surprise and arched your back. He counted quietly as he spanked you four more times, each harder than the last. When he was done, he bent down to kiss the back of your neck, whispering a gentle ‘good girl’ before kneeling on the floor behind you. He pulled at your thighs and you scooted backward, laying your head down on your arms and grinning as you anticipated what he’d do next. 

Riker ran his tongue over the flesh he had just stung, leaving wet kisses to cool your skin. Nudging your thighs wider apart, his tongue met your pussy and you whined a drawn-out ‘yes’ as he began to return the pleasure you’d given with your mouth. His eyes fluttered closed at your taste, and he hummed in pleasure, giving his cock a gentle tug before bringing his hands back to your ass. He gently spread your cheeks apart and moved up to your asshole, tracing the puckered ring of muscle with his tongue. 

‘YES, Commander.’ You choked out, arching back further to improve his access. As he lovingly tended to your rear entrance, his thumb found your clit and rubbed insistently. He wanted to make you come once—maybe twice—before entering you again. The high-pitched cries that left your mouth as you revelled in pleasure egged him on, dipping his tongue into you. Soon enough, you shuddered as an orgasm ripped through you, his mouth not letting up until you reached back and tapped at the side of his head. Riker pulled away with a gentle kiss, standing up to run his hands along your back. 

‘You’re ready already?’ He asked, and you nodded, panting against the blankets. Riker pressed his cock against your pussy. ‘Words, Lieutenant.’ He ordered. 

‘Huh... ‘m ready, Commander. Want your cock. Need you in me, please, sir.’ The words fell out of you as you ground against him, craving the feeling of him filling you up again. He obliged, slowly entering you until his pubic bone was pressed against your coccyx, his hands firm on your hips. A long, low moan left each of you as you adjusted to the feeling. 

Riker swatted your ass one more before starting a demanding pace, the drag of his skin against your skin making sparks appear in your mind. Barely comprehensible phrases came out as you quickly lost yourself in the pleasure Riker was so good at giving. 

‘Tell me—oh, fuck. Tell me how it feels.’ He demanded, going back to where the two of you left off. 

‘So... good... Commander...’ you gasped, and he dragged his left hand up to the back of your neck, pulling you back onto his cock as he thrust in. 

‘Take it. Take it. Take my cock, Y/N. Want you to come all over my cock.’ He chanted, his voice low and strained with effort. The walls of your pussy fluttered around him as another orgasm bubbled up inside you. You let out a strangled cry as it washed over you, Riker’s pace only quickening as he sought his own release. 

‘Come in me. Want your—oh! Want your cum deep inside me, Commander.’ You encouraged him as you came back to your senses, the wet sound of his cock moving inside you mixing with the regular slaps of his skin against yours to turn you on even more as you realised Data could hear you begging. 

‘Fuck, Y/N... gonna... yeah...’ Riker struggled to stay coherent as he came, his seed spilling into you, his cock throbbing as it emptied. He gripped your hips with an almost bruising strength as he held himself inside of you, breathing raggedly. After a moment, he withdrew from you, planting a gentle kiss to the base of your spine before heading to the bathroom to clean up. You collapsed on your side, catching your breath as you waited for Riker to return with a cloth to clean you up. 

‘Lieutenant Y/L/N, you should urinate.’ You jumped as Data suddenly spoke. 

‘I should—huh?’ You lifted your head to look at him, still sitting politely in the corner with his hands folded in his lap. 

‘As a human with a vagina, your urethra is shorter than those in humans with penises. It is recommended that you urinate shortly after intercourse in order to decrease your risk of UTI by seventy—‘ he rambled. 

‘Thank you. Thanks, Data.’ You cut him off, suddenly self conscious. The weirdness of what just happened started to sink in. ‘I’ll go in a minute when Wi—Commander Riker is finished.’ 

‘Inquiry.’ Data said gently. 

‘Just one?’ You asked sarcastically. Naturally, this was lost on Data. 

‘I have nine more queries in addition to the seventeen I had stored initially. Would you like me to wait until after you have urinated?’ He raised his eyebrows. 

‘Uh... no, go ahead.’


	2. The Talk (for Androids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riker begin to answer Data's multitude of questions before reaching an interesting conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: this part has no smut. Saving that for the next chapter! Read on for in-depth discussion of human sexuality.

‘Lieutenant Y/L/N, you should urinate.’ You jumped as Data suddenly spoke. 

‘I should—huh?’ You lifted your head to look at him, still sitting politely in the corner with his hands folded in his lap. 

‘As a human with a vagina, your urethra is shorter than those in humans with penises. It is recommended that you urinate shortly after intercourse in order to decrease your risk of UTI by seventy—‘ he rambled. 

‘Thank you. Thanks, Data.’ You cut him off, suddenly self conscious. The weirdness of what just happened started to sink in. ‘I’ll go in a minute when Wi—Commander Riker is finished.’ 

‘Inquiry.’ Data said gently. 

‘Just one?’ You asked sarcastically. Naturally, this was lost on Data. 

‘I have nine more queries in addition to the seventeen I had stored initially. Would you like me to wait until after you have urinated?’ He raised his eyebrows. 

‘Uh... no, go ahead.’ You steeled yourself, relieved to see Riker headed back your way with a damp washcloth. He handed it to you and you turned away from Data to wipe yourself clean. 

‘First query. I noticed that each of you feels comfortable referring to the other with their first name. However, during intercourse, you referred to each other quite formally. Why is that?’

You and Riker glanced at one another. Riker took a breath. ‘How much have you read about kink, Data?’

‘I have found a significant amount of information about various kinks, fetishes, and other sexual idiosyncrasies.’ Data paused. ‘Do you use your titles because of the power dynamic between you in the workplace?’

‘Something like that.’ Riker shrugged. 

‘Is it not perhaps inappropriate, or even patriarchal, for you to insist on exerting the power of command in an intimate context?’ Data asked. 

‘No, Data—I’m into it, too.’ You clarified. ‘It’s, uh, one of the many ways in which Commander Riker and I are sexually compatible.’

‘I see. Did you have a meeting beforehand to discuss your sexual preferences?’ Data asked. 

‘Not quite like that, Data.’ Riker looked over at you with a smirk. ‘The first time just sort of happened. We discovered over time that we were interested in exploring some of the same activities.’ 

‘Just happened, Commander?’

‘We were talking in Ten Forward when Y/N got a little flirty.’

‘Wait a minute. I got flirty? You’re always flirting! I was simply responding to your advances!’ You objected. 

‘I’m not always flirting! I can’t help my natural charm.’ Riker leaned down to kiss your cheek while you rolled your eyes. 

‘Second query.’ Data paused for a moment. ‘Lieutenant Y/L/N. Do you need to urinate?’

‘Uh, yeah. Be right back.’ You stood awkwardly, picking up the blanket you had discarded earlier. ‘And Data? I think you can call me Y/N, since you just watched me come.’

‘Hey! I made you come, are you going to keep insisting on calling me “Commander Riker”?’ Riker teased. 

‘Fine, Will!’ You shot back, headed toward the bathroom. 

‘Second query.’ Data continued, to Riker this time. ‘How did you and Y/N determine in which position you would engage in intercourse? Based on the files I have accessed, there are hundreds of conformations in which humans can engage, and many millions more in which other species can engage.’

‘Well...’ Riker leaned back against his pillows. ‘Honestly, it’s just sort of instinctive. Taking me from behind is one of Y/N’s favourite positions, so that was a natural one to decide on.’

‘How many have you tried? Do you have a preference?’ You returned from the bathroom, observing that if Data needed to take notes, he would have a pencil at the ready. It was endearing, if a little awkward for you and Riker. 

‘I don’t know how many I’ve tried.’ Riker chuckled. ‘But a favourite? I’m a big fan of reverse rider.’ 

Data’s eyes moved back and forth rapidly for a second. ‘Ah. The sexual position in which the penetrating parter lies down and the penetrated partner mounts them while facing away.’

‘Uh, yes. What can I say, I’m an ass man.’ Riker was starting to feel strangely comfortable with the conservation—or was it a lesson? You narrowed your eyes. 

‘Maybe I should be the one taking notes.’ You made a move to sit on the edge of the bed, but Riker motioned toward the spot next to him. You obliged and settled against his chest as he draped his arm around you. 

‘Third query. Do you love one another?’ Data looked as though he had no idea what kind of bomb he had just dropped. When neither you nor Riker answered—or even blinked—he explained further. 

‘Traditionally, humans engage in intercourse with other humans when they have strong positive feelings for one another, especially love, desire—‘

‘Yeah, Data, I know.’ Riker glanced down at you. ‘That’s a loaded question.’

‘Loaded, sir?’ Data cocked his head to the side. 

‘I’ll let Y/N answer before I say anything.’ Riker said diplomatically. You sighed. 

‘Well... I have positive feelings toward Com—Will—but I wouldn’t say I love him. I like him. I think he’s nice, and I... admire his sexual abilities. But I don’t think he would disagree with me when I say that we’ve been having sex because we happen to be compatible and convenient to one another.’ You gritted your teeth, hoping you weren’t making any assumptions. Riker smiled in what looked like relief. 

‘I would completely agree.’ He gave you a squeeze. 

‘Ah. So you are friends with benefits, casual lovers, fuck buddies, k’tapexaana—‘

‘Yeah. Just casual.’ You smiled politely at the android before he went any further. 

‘Follow-up query. Does this mean that either or both of you is carrying on a sexual relationship with another individual?’

‘No. I prefer to only see one person at a time, intimately.’ Riker said. ‘Y/N?’ He looked at you teasingly. You hadn’t discussed exclusivity, and it was clear Riker had had some of these queries on his mind as well. 

‘I’m not seeing anyone else either.’ You clarified. 

Data nodded. ‘Is this for medical reasons, or do you feel emotionally unable to be intimate with more than one being at a time?’

‘For me, it’s emotional.’ You said. ‘I’d like to be in a monogamous romantic relationship at some point. But not while I’m serving on a starship for a limited amount of time.’

‘For me, it’s medical.’ Riker cringed as though remembering a bad experience. ‘I feel like I could have sex with more than one person. But when it’s casual like this, sometimes you don’t know who you can trust.’ Riker rubbed your shoulder. ‘No offence to you, Y/N.’

‘None taken!’ You laughed. You were sure that someone as experienced as Riker had seen and heard some horror stories. While you hadn’t had sexual encounters with any non-humans, you were aware of Riker’s more diverse exploits.

‘Third query.’ Data shifted, bringing his hands to his knees. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was preparing for something. ‘Commander Riker, you stopped Lieutenant Y/L/N while she was giving you oral intercourse, and threatened disciplinary action. Then, you struck her in a way that did not appear to be sexual in nature. Does this qualify as abuse?’

Riker coughed. You sat up, pulling the blanket around your shoulders. ‘I’m going to get some water.’ You smiled as you left Riker to deal with this one on his own. 

‘Uh, Data—‘ Riker ran a hand over his mouth as he thought. ‘Look at that data bank on kink again. Spanking.’

Data’s eyes flickered back and forth and he furrowed his brow. ‘Lieutenant Y/L/N consented to be struck—spanked—because she derived sexual pleasure from the sensation of pain?’ 

‘Yes.’ Riker chuckled. ‘And I like giving it to her.’

‘Is the spanking the most intense pain that you have inflicted on Lieutenant Y/L/N?’ He asked. 

‘Uh, no. We’ve been a little more intense when we both want it.’

‘Please clarify.’ 

‘Well, we’ve used bondage, we’ve used more painful implements for spanking, like a paddle or crop... whatever feels right for both of us.’ Riker accepted the glass of cool water you offered. 

‘Fourth query. When does one know if it “feels right”?’ 

‘I don’t think either of us can really answer that, Data. It’s just part of human intuition, I guess.’ you shrugged and sat back down next to Riker, sipping your water. 

‘Ah.’ Data looked blankly at the two of you for a moment. Thinking? Processing? You weren’t sure what he was up to. After a while, Riker cleared his throat. 

‘Data?’ he asked. ‘Are you with us?’

‘I have often wondered, Commander, if the sexual subroutines in my programming “feel right.” I have engaged in intercourse with a human before, but without sufficient feedback, I am not sure if they are adequate to provide pleasure.’ Data looked at you and you wished you could understand what was happening behind those clear yellow eyes. 

‘Well… did the person you were with seem to enjoy themselves?’ you ventured. 

‘While she appeared to enjoy herself very much, both of us were in an… altered state. I cannot be sure if the enjoyment she felt was directly the result of my actions.’ Data looked down at the floor and you felt bad for him. While you weren’t sure what had happened, you could tell it was a sore spot for him. 

‘Data.’ Riker said gently. ‘Maybe this is something you need to experience with someone new. Someone who understands you.’ 

‘I do intend to study human intimacy further, and I wish to incorporate more hands-on information. I have tried one of the holodeck programs, but found that the hologram partners all lacked realism in their responses to stimuli.’ Data paused. ‘Watching you and Y/N helped a great deal, as I can be certain that was I observed was an unplanned and authentic human experience.’

‘Spontaneity is one of the most important things about sex.’ Riker mused. ‘Even when you plan to have sex with someone, what exactly you do should be left unscripted until you’re in the moment.’

‘Hmm, to an extent.’ you agreed. ‘While more intense sessions should be planned, like if you’re doing to try something new or risky, or something that takes prep, I agree that you never really know what will feel right until it happens.’ You bit your lip, suddenly thinking about realizing another fantasy of yours. Being sandwiched between your Commander and the android might prove interesting indeed. Riker seemed to notice the passions stirring within you and placed a large hand on your thigh, squeezing gently.

‘It is interesting to note that sex does not have to be accompanied by a feeling.’ Data observed. ‘I admit that I felt certain qualms in pursuing intercourse with a human whose feelings I could not reciprocate.’

‘As long as your partner is okay with that.’ you hurried to add. ‘Many humans find it extremely difficult to have sex with someone without feelings of love.’

‘Data…’ Riker shifted, obviously reaching for the best possible wording of his next remark. ‘Would you mind stepping out for a moment so that Y/N and I can have a word? Alone?’

‘Of course.’ Data stood smoothly from the chair and left, the bedroom partition sliding shut behind him. 

‘What’s on your mind?’ he asked you, gently brushing a few strands of hair away from your face. ‘You seem like you’re getting back in the mood.’

‘Well…’ you trailed off. ‘I just started thinking about how thrilling it was to be watched. To be studied. I really liked it.’

‘And?’ Riker prompted, leaving a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

‘And that if Data wanted… more hands-on experience…’ you blushed, suddenly very self-conscious. 

‘Then you’d be willing to show him?’ 

‘I mean, it can be very difficult to find a casual partner. Especially when you already have some trouble with understanding social norms and boundaries. And especially in what’s essentially your workplace.’

Riker smirked at your rationalization. ‘That’s all very true. Not to mention the fantasy you mentioned a few weeks ago about being shared by two men.’

‘Hey!’ you gave him a playful shove. ‘I would benefit, sure, but who said you were involved?’

‘I said I was involved.’ Riker suddenly looked a bit more serious. ‘This is something I want to supervise for a couple of reasons.’

‘Which are?’

‘Well, I know I said I was fine with non-monogamy, but this is a fellow officer on the Enterprise we’re talking about. We work together. I would want to know exactly what was going on between you. And it’s not that I don’t trust Data, but it’s easy to forget how strong he is sometimes. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don’t want something happening where you got hurt.’

‘Aww, so you care about me?’ you teased, only to be met with an even sterner look. 

‘Y/N. I’m serious.’ Riker sighed. ‘And I do care about you, so don’t for a minute think otherwise.’

‘Okay. I’m sorry.’ you kissed Riker’s cheek and gave him a small smile, hoping you didn’t cross any boundaries. 

‘No need to be sorry. I don’t know if I’ve made it very clear to you.’ he pulled you close in a firm embrace. You took a moment to take in his scent—woody from his deodorant and sweaty from his earlier exertion. 

‘You have. I know you care. And I care about you, too.’ you sighed into his chest. 

‘Good.’ Riker kissed the top of your head. ‘So… are we gonna do this?’


	3. Hands-On Instruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion--you and Riker show Data the ropes.

‘Listen, Y/N and I have been talking, and…’ he trailed off. You had rarely seen Riker so flustered.

‘If you want some… hands-on experience, studying human sexuality up close, we’d both be willing to help you with that.’ You finished, smiling politely as a blush bloomed across your chest and cheeks. 

‘Explain. You wish to help me?’ Data looked puzzled.

‘Yeah. You know… you could study it with me and Will.’ you clarified. Data paused, then nodded. 

‘Ah. So you are inviting me into a threesome, a menage a trois, a—‘

‘Yes, Data.’ Riker grinned. ‘Would you be interested in that?’

‘As of yet, I have only engaged in intercourse with a human female. I have not had the opportunity to try any techniques with a human male or other human with a penis. As I am anatomically male—‘ 

Riker cut him off. ‘I… I know, Data. It’s been a while since I was with another guy, but I’d be open to… helping you, too.’

‘Understood. Do you wish to begin now, or would you prefer I continued with my queries?’

You and Riker looked at one another. ‘Uh… we can try some hands-on stuff now. That may answer some of your questions.’ you offered. 

‘I can’t come again so soon.’ Riker held his hands up. ‘I’ll need more time. Y/N?’

‘With the right foreplay, I could get into it.’ You suddenly found it difficult to meet the android’s eyes. 

‘Should I disrobe now?’ Data’s hands lifted to the fastenings of his uniform shirt. You and Riker exchanged a glance. 

‘I suppose you’re the only one who isn’t naked right now, Data.’ you observed. He smoothly removed his shirt, boots, and trousers, leaving him in boxers and tall black socks. 

‘Should I remove these as well?’ he asked. 

‘That’s enough for now, I think.’ Riker said. ‘Come here.’ Data sat on the other side of you, so that you were between the two men. You were having a great deal of trouble overcoming the awkwardness that had settled over the three of you. You had a feeling that Data was not going to do much to alleviate that awkwardness. Tentatively, you reached out a hand to touch Data’s bare arm. It was soft, smooth—so very near to being like your own skin, but without any imperfections like moles, freckles, or scars. There was a sparse covering of evenly-spaced hairs that you found particularly interesting. It was a marvelous detail to add to an android—but certainly, you needed to stop thinking of him as such. He was also a man, one that you served with in some capacity, and while he was limited in one sense—that of human emotion—he was much like Riker or any other human man in every other. 

Data’s skin was slightly cool against yours, and as you grew comfortable with the sensation of him, you slid your hand up to his jawline, and turned his head toward you for a kiss. His lips were as cool and soft as the rest of him appeared to be, and they moved against yours like any other man’s. Data’s hand found your waist, and he touched you gently, but firmly—it was almost as though you could feel him analyzing the yieldingness of your flesh, the temperature of your body. Growing bold, you slid your tongue across his lip and he responded, meeting your tongue with his own and tilting his head to move closer. After a moment, you pulled away, catching your breath. You leaned back toward Riker and kissed him too, scratching your nails lazily through his beard as his hand pressed against your thigh. 

‘May I touch your breasts?’ Data asked softly, and you looked back toward him. 

‘Yes. You can touch… anywhere, Data.’ Riker began kissing down your neck as Data turned toward you, gently cupping his hands around your breasts, squeezing them, rubbing the pads of his thumbs in tight circles around your nipples. Goosepimples arose on your skin as you took in the sensations, eyes closed, and hummed in delight. If this was your first taste of being shared, you thought you might like it. 

‘How does it feel?’ Riker whispered in your ear. 

‘Really… really good.’ you smiled, and opened your eyes to look at Data. He seemed concentrated on your breasts, pushing them together, feeling their weight. He leaned forward and placed feather-light kisses across your chest, down to your nipples. Watching curiously, you ran your fingers through his smooth, straight hair as he drew his—surprisingly dry—tongue across your left nipple. Riker’s hand travelled up your thigh, so close to your sensitive pussy, as his kisses moved across your shoulders. It was close to overwhelming. 

‘Data?’ you asked, breathless. 

‘Yes, Y/N?’ he responded, looking up at you with impassive yellow eyes. 

‘Um, can I… Can I suck your cock?’ you asked. You bit your lip nervously as the android’s hands left your body. 

‘Certainly.’ Data stood and slid his underwear down. Curiously, you regarded his genitals—the same pallid color as the rest of him, no pubic hair to be seen, and—interestingly—he was circumcised. Or rather, you corrected yourself, he never had a foreskin to begin with. His penis was flaccid, and you weren’t entirely sure how to proceed. 

‘May I make a suggestion?’ Riker offered behind you. 

‘Of course.’ you and Data answered at the same time. You couldn’t hold in your laughter. 

‘I think that if I lie back on the bed, and you sit on my face while you blow Data…’ Riker trailed off with a wicked smirk. 

‘Surely your jaw is absolutely sore.’ you pushed at him playfully. He grabbed your shoulders and gave your earlobe a gentle nibble. 

‘For you? Never. How could I pass up that taste?’ You giggled and squirmed out of his arms.

‘On one condition.’

‘Which is?’

‘Tap my thigh if you need a break.’ You gave him what you hoped was a stern look and he nodded in agreement. 

‘I’ll let you know. If I need a break.’ Riker nudged you aside and lay back, his blue eyes sparkling with expectation. He knew he was good. Carefully, you knelt over him, with your knees on either side of his head. 

‘Comfortable?’ you asked, feeling his hands come up to knead your ass. 

‘I could die here.’ He assured you, placing a wet kiss on the indies of your thigh. 

‘Commander, is there a significant risk of death in this position?’ Data asked, and you and Riker laughed. 

‘No, I’m just letting her know that if she does suffocate me, I don’t mind everyone in the galaxy knowing I went out between these gorgeous thighs.’

‘He’s just flattering me. Uh, Data?’ you asked, wondering how to proceed. ‘Do you need… er… help getting an erection? Or how does it work with you?’

‘Ah. Would an erection be preferable for this activity?’ Data inquired, tilting his head. 

‘Well, if you need some help, this should do it—‘ your jaw dropped as Data’s cock stiffened and lifted before your eyes. ‘Wow.’

‘My erections are not caused by external stimuli. Rather, I am responsible for expanding the tissue independently.’ Data explained. 

‘I… see.’ You bent down to take his—refreshingly average—cock into your hand and began to stroke it gently. The bioplast was soft here, too, and you noticed that Data had become warner since you began. Briefly, you wondered if that was intentional, until Riker licked a stripe up your pussy to settle his tongue on your clit and your mind went blank. 

After giving Data a few firmer, more insistent strokes, you swirled your tongue around the head of his penis, flicking the tip under the bottom where the corpus spongiosum ended. You felt Data’s hand carefully meet the back of your head, his fingers weaving through your hair. 

‘How do you like it, Data?’ you asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

‘I am not sure. I have never been the recipient of this act before.’

‘Oh! Okay then…’ Your eyes fluttered closed as Riker’s tongue worked its magic. ‘How, er… how pleasurable is this feeling? Of me touching you?’

‘While I do not feel pleasure in the same sense that you or Commander Riker do, I would say that this sensation is… thrilling.’ 

You held eye contact with Data as best you could as you took his cock into your mouth, slowly, letting your tongue lead the way underneath. You held his hips as the head hit the back of your throat. Data’s grip on your head tightened slightly, holding you in place. The feeling of a cock in your mouth and RIker’s tongue on your pussy was thrilling in its own way, and you felt completely debauched and exposed. The very picture of how you must look, pleasured by two of your senior officers, brought you suddenly closer to orgasm than you expected. 

You began to suck Data’s cock in earnest, swirling your tongue along the underside as you let Data push your head back and forth over him. The android was silent, watching your motions carefully, noting the furrow of your brow as pleasure began to take over. In contrast, Riker moaned quietly into your flesh, his fingernails digging into the flesh of your ass as his cock began to harden again. Data made note of this too—the twitches in the human’s thick penis as it lengthened and flushed. 

Small whines escaped you as Riker worked you closer and closer to your release, and Data pulled your head back, grasping your chin and tilting your face toward his.

‘Your heart rate has increased dramatically. Are you preparing to orgasm?’ he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

‘Uh huh.’ You panted, wiping the saliva from your lips. Your other hand smoothed over his abdomen—you were suddenly hungry to touch as much of him as you could. Riker moaned against you again, the tip of his tongue flicking over your clit. His breathing was ragged. ‘Gonna come.’ you barely managed to choke the words out. Data leaned down to kiss you.

‘Good girl.’ he said, voice low and quiet. Your eyes rolled back as your orgasm rolled through you, Riker gripping your hips in place as they spasmed against his face. Data watched carefully as you shivered. 

Riker tapped your thigh insistently and you swung your leg back over him to collapse on the bed beside him. As you caught your breath, you laughed. 

‘Fuck, Will.’ you smiled at him as he regarded you with incredible pride. He reached toward a table by his bed for a tissue to wipe his beard with. 

‘Does the phrase have some significance to you, Y/N?’ Data asked.

‘Fuck Will? I sure hope so.’ Riker remarked, licking his lips. 

‘I meant calling her a good girl. I noticed you say this twice earlier when you engaged in intercourse.’ Data specified. You blushed, suddenly rather self-conscious again. 

‘She likes a bit of praise here and there.’ Riker smoothed your hair away from your forehead and left a kiss just above your right eyebrow. ‘When she’s earned it, as she often does.’

‘I see.’ Data sat beside you. ‘Thank you for demonstrating a blowjob to me.’

‘Uh… any time, Data.’ you smiled sheepishly. Data smiled—an almost unsettling sight—and you reconsidered your phrasing. ‘I mean, it was my pleasure. I would have been better with the technique if someone wasn’t distracting me.’

‘Oh, please. Even a distracted blowjob from you is a good one.’ Riker grinned down at you. ‘Although, the thing you do where you lie back with your head over the edge of the bed and I fuck that sweet throat…’ Riker bit his lip as he trailed off. ‘Data, when she does that, I can reach down and feel my dick through her throat. It’s incredible.’ 

‘Mmm, Data?’ you asked, still pretty blissed out from your fifth orgasm. 

‘Yes, Y/N?’ Data responded. 

‘When you had sex last… who was on top?’

‘I was on top. I believe it is referred to as the missionary position.’ 

‘How about you sit down and I ride you?’ you winked and watched as Data sat carefully on the bed, his back against the pillows. You threw a leg over him and placed your hands on his shoulders. Pressing your breasts into his chest, you kissed him—more fervently this time, exploring his mouth as the android’s hands stroked up and down your back. When you pulled away, Riker leaned in to kiss you, and Data watched expectantly. Riker’s hand snaked between your legs to take hold of Data’s cock, holding it for you as you sank slowly onto him, gasping at the feeling of fullness. 

Riker kissed Data as you grew accustomed to the feeling of Data’s cock inside you, and you slowly began to ride him. Data’s hands found your hips and Riker leaned back against the pillows himself, stroking his own cock as he watched Data’s disappear into you. He let out a low hum of appreciation. 

‘Do you find this pleasurable?’ Data asked you, his brows coming together to give a concerned look. 

‘Oh, Data, I do. Feels so good.’ You maintained a slow, steady pace. ‘How does it feel for you?’

‘It is a remarkable sensation. Your warmth and the contraction of your pelvic floor muscles give a feeling quite unlike that of your hand or your mouth.’ 

‘Uh huh…’ you breathed. ‘How does it feel, though?’

‘Again, while I do not feel pleasure in the same way as a human might, it is fascinating.’ He paused. ‘Would you like me to provide further stimulation?’

‘Uh huh.’ you panted again, quickening your pace. You yelped as Data’s penis began vibrating. ‘Data!’ you exclaimed in shock. 

‘Is this not a pleasurable sensation?’ he asked. ‘I can cease—‘

‘No!’ you cut him off. ‘No, it’s—oh. Oh, it’s good.’ You leaned back so that the head of his cock rubbed against your G-spot and let loose a high, desperate whine. Data was lifting you by the hips and pulling you back down onto him, helping you to keep a steady pace as you slowly worked your way back toward a release. 

‘Have you considered being a little more vocal, Data?’ Riker asked softly. 

‘Such as moans or words of encouragement?’ Data asked. 

‘Mmm. A lot of women—Y/N included—like to hear feedback from their partners.’ Riker took great pleasure in watching you, the way a blush crept across your chest and up your neck, the rise and fall of your breasts as you gasped stuttered breaths—he found it almost unbearably erotic, and had to grip his cock tightly to stop himself from coming too soon. 

‘You’re so tight, Y/N.’ Data mused, licking his lips as he watched your breasts bounce in front of him. ‘So… very wet. Your body is extremely enjoyable.’

You made a set of sounds that were perhaps meant to be a compliment, but came out more like a series of needy moans. Data began to breathe deeper, heavier, and pulled you closer to him. Your arms wrapped loosely around his neck and you brought your forehead to his. 

‘More… please, more.’ you managed to beg through ragged breaths. Data thrust upward into you, rolling his hips, at a slightly quicker pace. You looked over at Riker, who was still pleasuring himself, watching you intently. 

‘That feel good, sweetheart?’ he asked quietly. You nodded. ‘You like the way he’s fucking you?’

‘Y-yes.’ You returned your gaze to Data, who looked focussed on the task at hand. 

‘The sounds you are making are particularly attractive.’ Data said. ‘It is somewhat gratifying to elicit this kind of response from you.’

‘Data, I’m—‘ your eyes rolled back in your head. ‘Oh fuck, I’m so close.’

‘Are you going to come for me?’ he asked, his voice low. You nodded and groaned as he changed the angle of your hips slightly, feeling him deeper than before. Your release began to wash over you in great waves, and Data held fast to your hips as your nails dug into the bioplast of his shoulders. Your head lolled forward and you rested your forehead against his neck, panting against him as he began to rub your back soothingly. 

Rather suddenly, you came to your senses and remembered Riker beside you. You reached out your hand to wrap around his, still stroking his hard cock. You caught his eye and bit your lip.

‘That was incredible.’ Riker breathed. 

‘Mmm.’ you agreed. 

‘Can I come on that beautiful chest?’ he asked. You nodded dizzily and kissed Data gently on the cheek, lifting yourself off of the android carefully. Riker swung his legs over the edge of the bed and you walked around to kneel between them, scraping your fingernails lightly up and down his thighs as his pace quickened. You watched his eyebrows move together in a look of concentration and admired the flush of his neck as he got close to his own orgasm. 

‘Come on me, Will. I’m all yours.’ you encouraged.

‘All mine?’ he teased. 

‘If you’ll have me.’ you smirked. Riker threaded his fingers into your hair and leaned down to kiss you, then grunted as the first spurt of cum left him, coating his fingers. The rest fell hotly across your chest and began running down to your stomach, and Riker admired the sight. Unceremoniously, he collapsed back on the bed, his head ending up resting against Data’s thigh. You scooped up the now-cold washrag from the bedside table and wiped up Riker’s spendings from your skin, then nudged him. You settled between the two men, taking their hands into each of yours. 

‘If I may, Y/N, that was very educational.’ Data said quietly, giving your hand a slight squeeze. 

‘It was indeed.’ Riker agreed. 

‘That’s something I haven’t heard before.’ you joked. ‘At least, not without clothes on.’

‘However, I do have additional queries about my own performance in relation to your pleasure—‘ Data began, but Riker waved a hand at him. 

‘Please, Data.’ he sighed. ‘Before any of that, how about we teach you about the post-coital nap?’

Data regarded you both for a moment. ‘While I do not require sleep, I am interested in this custom. Will we, as humans say, be spooning?’

‘We can do that.’ You smiled and motioned for Data to scoot down a bit so his head lay on the pillow beside yours. The three of you settled into a comfortable position and Riker kissed the back of your neck.

‘You were absolutely beautiful as always, Y/N.’ he whispered into your ear. Leaning back, he raised his voice. ‘Computer? Dim the lights to sleep mode.’

As the lights went down to leave the room just barely visible, you made yourself comfortable between your two conquests. What an experience this had turned out to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's over--sorry for the clunky ending! I just wasn't sure how to proceed. Yes, Data kept his socks on the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, please let me know what you think of this. There's like no Riker x Reader fic (I assume because he's just canonly perfect with Troi?) but I was inspired by a number of amazing Data x Reader fics.


End file.
